I'm not afraid anymore, I love you
by AlyssStarr6
Summary: Alec/Magnus love story. Will be heavy/smutty later chapters. Updates regularly. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of these characters or any other part. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.
1. Chapter 1

I KNOW! It's a shortie, but the second is longer . sorry I just wanted to break it up :D **R&R PLEASE!** I'm a young one, and this is my first, so be honest :)

* * *

><p>Alec hastily looked around for Magnus, trying to find him before another Shadowhunter could Mark him as his partner for the battle. He finally found him, standing dangerously close to his parents. <em>Oh what the hell<em>, he thought. _It will have to come out sometime or another, might as well be now when they have other things to worry about. _He marched over to Magnus, with the intent of being curt and just Marking him, without any explaination at all; but all that changed when he saw the raw look in Magnus's eyes, and he realized how much he hated what was going to take place in less than an hour. He felt a sudden wave of emotion crash over him. _I love him_, he thought._ I don't want him to fight, to get hurt_. But he knew his fears were needless, Magnus was quite capable of getting out of this alive, but he worried anyway. Alec's face softened, and he finally found his voice.

"Magnus, have you been Marked yet?" he asked. He sounded childish, even to his own ears, and regretted the way the how raw his emotions came across in his words.

"No, I haven't, I was busy talking to Clary," Magnus replied. He didn't sound harsh, his voice was flat and unemotional, as if he was stating boring facts from a book. Alec could tell that he was still upset that he still hadn't acknowledged their relationship in front of anyone, except maybe his sister and Clary.

"Would you... would you like to be my partner?" he stammered. He hated himself then, for his voice cracked, and more than once.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to do that Alec? You haven't even acknowledged me as anything but a Downworlder before, so why now?"

For a moment Alec was speechless. Steeling himself, he said, "Magnus! I love you. There I said it. Are you happy? Because I am. All I think about is you, making you happy, and how happy I am when I'm with you. And if coming out to my parents and everyone else will make you happy, I'll do it. Right now. I want to Mark you as my partner, on the battlefield _and_ off. I can't stand the thought of anyone else Marking you. All I want is you. Now, and forever." He paused to take a breath, and added, "And if you don't feel the same way I... I understand."

Magnus stood there, dumbfounded. Alec looked so helpless and vunerable, the look of pure love and longing on his face, waiting for him to say something, anything, back. Finally, "I love you too, Alec. With everything I have."

Alec's face lit up brighter than all of the witchlight's in the Hall, and he gave a small delighted gasp, before surging froward and wrapping Magnus in a furiously tight embrace, as if they would never see each other again. Magnus just stood there, in a state of shock. Alec was never in arm's length of him whenever people were around, and here they were, in a Hall full of a couple hundred _Shadowhunters_ and Downworlders and Alec was pressed so close to him it could be counted as obscene. _I don't care_, Magnus realized. _I love him, and he loves me, and that's all that matters. _Just as Magnus was starting to relax, melting in Alec's arms, he saw someone in the corner of his eye that made him stop cold. It was Maryse and Robert Lightwood, along with Isabelle, heading straight for them. Robert's face was gaurded, tight, Maryse's a look of disbelief, and Isabelle had a look of "I knew it" written all over her pretty features. Magnus pulled back a bit and said, "Alec, your parents!", trying to get him to look over at them, and maybe let him go and take a step or two back. Alec glanced over at them, and with a determined smile he declared, "I don't care about them. Let them see. This is who I am, and who I love." And with as much force as he could muster, and with an equal amount of love, kissed Magnus, full on the mouth, holding nothing back, right there in the middle of the Accords Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gasping, whispering and staring at the two. A Shadowhunter and a _Downworlder_? Maryse clapped a hand over her open mouth and stopped dead in her tracks. Now she was only a foot away from Alec and Magnus, and she could see everything as clear as day. She saw how Alec kissed Magnus first, how suprised he was at it, and the love that was expressed on both their faces. She glanced over at her husband and daughter, and found that Robert had stopped as well, suprised, but she guessed that he had already known, however indirectly. Isabelle, on the other hand, had a lok of smug satisfaction on her face, and Maryse decided that everyone but her had either known outright or guessed in some way or another. _Oh Alec_, she thought_. You are such a good boy, and I love you no matter what. I'm just glad he makes you happy._ She would tell him this the moment she got a chance. She didn't want to be like the other parents, unaccepting and cruel. She stepped forward, as Alec and Magnus broke apart, smiles on both of their faces, staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Oh Alec," she sighed, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just thought you would disaprove, and hate me for it. I mean, after all, being gay is bad enough in our community, and loving a Downworlder, a warlock, is even worse; in their eyes." he stated. There was no malice in his voice. He, along with everyone who was listening, knew that it was true.

"Well I don't hate you, and I don't dissaprove. I still love you just as much, if not more, as I did before. And I'm happy that you found someone to love, who loves you, and who is worth loving." she smiled. Robert, who had been standing a step back from Maryse, came forward and stretched out a hand toward Magnus. "I'm Robert Lightwood, Alec's father. It's nice to finally be introduced to you as someone other than a warlock and a healer." He smiled at them and turned to his wife, who put her arm around him.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I want to thank you. For accepting Alec, I mean." Magnus turned to smile at Alec. "He deserves to be happy and he can be, knowing that you accept him and love him for who he is."

"This is so great!" Isabelle exclaimed, with poorly disguised enthusiam. Alec playfully elbowed her in the ribs, and pulled his stele out of his pocket. He looked at Magnus from under his shaggy hair, and asked, "You ready?" "Yeah, I'm ready." Magnus replied, with a grin. Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist to steady his hand and began to draw the intricate rune on the back of his hand. Alec's face was twisted in serious determination and Magnus felt the sting of the stele on his hand, but he didn't flinch. It was over in seconds, and then it was Alec's turn to be Marked. Alec barely felt the burn, he was so accustomed to it; he was more focused on the events that had happened just moments ago. He had been afraid of coming out, especially with Magnus, for so long, but in mere minutes it was over and it had turned out ten times better than he had hoped. Alec couldn't wait until the battle was over, so he and Magnus could be alone and celebrate. He smiled at the thought, and slipped his stele back in his pocket.

"I love you," Alec said, with a reassuring smile, and Magnus simply nodded, and pulled him into an embrace, petting his hair and holding him tight. "I don't want to lose you, you silly Shadowhunter, so you better come back to me. Or else." Magnus's words were light, but there was an underside of genuine fear and his grip on Alec tightened with every phrase. "I'll come back, and you better too. I won't lose the best thing that's ever happened to me to some demon." Alec said. He looked up into Magnus's face, set in hard lines of someone scared and determined. "We'll be alright," Alec said, and kissed his partners cheek, flexing his arms protectively around the one he loved so dearly.

For a while they sat there, in each others arms, content and ready for battle. Alec had Magnus to draw on for strength, skill, and stamina, and Magnus had Alec for the same. Pretty soon, they were approached by Maryse and Robert, whose partners were standing a little back from them, all looking dangerous and ready for the battle ahead.

Maryse smiled and said, "Are you two Marked and ready to go? Alec, have you got your weapons belt and everything you need?" She might have been taken aback at the news of Alec switching teams, and worrying over the fate of all Nephilim, but that wasn't going to stop her from embarrassing Alec by being the overly affectionate and protective mother. Sure enough, Alec's face turned bright red and he said, "Yes mother, I'm perfectly fine and ready to go." "You have your seraph blades, your bow, your stele?" "Yes mother." was his reply. "Good!," she said, brightly. She turned to Magnus and said, "And are you ready? Have you got... well have you got everything you need, as well?" Magnus gave her a reassuring smile and nodded his head, "I have everything I need as well Mrs. Lightwood."Oh, call me Maryse dear." He simply smiled in return and inclined his head. Robert, who had been silent, but smiling the whole time, clapped his hands together and said, "Well, do you suppose we should go and stand by the Portal? It does look about time." Maryse looked over at the Portal and the crowd near it and nodded, saying, "Yes, everyone else does seem to be there already. Come on boys!" And started walking towards the crowd, smiling at everyone and handing out pep talks along the way.

"I'm over eighteen mother! I am not a little boy, nor do I need you to treat me like one!" Alec said under his breath, watching his mother manuver through the throng of people, Robert following shortly behind her. Magnus simply grinned down at him, and said, "Oh Alec. Be nice to your mother. She cares a lot about you and doesn't want you to get hurt." "I know," he sighed, resigned, and laced his fingers through Magnus's and led him towards the Portal. They grouped up with Alec's parents and Clary's mother, and her partner, Luke.

"Hello again," Magnus said happily. Alec eyed him suspiciously. He was so worried about coming out, and now he is super happy and not shy at all? _Oh well_, he thought. _It doesn't matter. Him being happy makes me happy. _Turning his gaze from Magnus, to Luke and Jocelyn, he asked, "How is everything going between you and the Clave? And Clary, is she alright?" his face twisted in concern. He might have an outward look of hatred towards Clary, but he really cared about the girl. The only reason he acted that way was because of Jace, and now he had Magnus, so he could try and actually get to know her. Jocelyn's eyebrows went up, but she still smiled her thanks and replied, "The Clave and I are still a bit rocky, but we have agreed to make any final decisions until after the whole battle with Valentine and his horde. As for Clary," she sighed, "I'm sure she'll come around sometime or another. She's just in shock and I guess I can understand what she's feeling." Alec gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, as Luke put an arm around her and pulled her close. They weren't officially a couple, Jocelyn refused to admit it and accept it, and Luke had yet to admit his true feelings to her; but nonetheless Alec and Magnus, and everyone else could see how well they worked together and how much they loved and cared for each other. Maryse smiled at the four of them and opened her mouth to speak but they were interrupted by Malachi, angrily stomping towards Robert, already half-shouting at him, angry because of the display of affection Alec and Magnus had just put on.

"_Lightwood! _You need to _control your son_! And his little - little - nasty Downworlder friend!" he spluttered. "I don't know what you think your doing, letting your son parade around, flaunting the fact that he's a freak!" Robert's face was steadily getting red, but Malachi didn't notice, and barreled on, "You never once mentioned that your son was such an abomination to our kind, our way of life! Let alone that he was intimately fraternizing with a filthy _Downworlder_! Our _enemy_, Robert! _**WHAT**_, do you have to say for yourself? Now that he has disgraced you, your entire family and your name, not to mention all Nephilim?" he was shouting now, face flushed and breathing heavily. Maryse had her mouth opened slightly but snapped it shut as he finished, regaining her composure and she laid a hand on Robert's arm, trying to comfort him before he said or did something he would regret later. After all, Malachi _was_ the Consul. Alec looked at his father and mother with big eyes and a slack jaw. He _never_ thought that coming out would cause _this_ much of an uproar. _Sure, a lot of dissapointment and isolation but not this! Surely Magnus and I, _and _my whole family don't deserve to be humiliated in front of everyone in the Accord's Hall_, Alec thought angrily, shooting Malachi an angry glare and wrapping his arm tighter around Magnus.

"What do I have to say for myself? I say that I don't care if you decide it's offensive. I say that I don't give a rats ass what you think. I say to Hell with tradition. I say to Hell with you. Look around. No one else seems offended by them, do they? Only you. And if you think you can ruin something that makes my son THIS happy, you have another thing coming. Because you'll have to go through me. I'm tired of your shit, and you damn well know it. Now if you don't mind, we'll be going on our way helping in this battle to defeat Valentine. And by the looks of it, you seem to be leaning a little to much on his side of things. I would watch out, if I were you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do then to sit around and listen to you bitch about something that you don't like. Fuck off, Malachi."


End file.
